In the technology normally used, machines are known for filling bottles, for example machines sold by the company BREITNER. This type of machine is very complex and comprises numerous parts which have to be removed in order to be replaced by other parts when the format of the bottles is changed.
The object of the present invention is to provide a machine for filling bottles which can easily be adapted to a change in the type of bottle.